1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of apparatus and equipment used to improve living conditions for animals such as cats and for their keepers by facilitating the care of the animals. Specifically, it is in the fields of equipment and fixtures which (1) help an animal rid its feet of litter picked up in a litter box, to minimize the irritation of the animal by the litter and to minimize tracking of litter outside of the litter box, and (2) helping the animal meet its need to dull its claws and prevent overgrowth of its claws.
2. Prior Art
The patents listed below constitute patented prior art known to the inventor of the subject invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,019 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,523 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,430 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,464 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,365
These patents show (1) abrasive surfaces on which cats and other animals with claws can relieve the urge to dull their claws, and (2) grate-like surfaces on which cats walk when entering and leaving litter boxes. The intent is that when cats walk on these surfaces their feet will release litter entrapped in their claws.
It can be concluded from reviewing this patented prior art and non-patented equipment intended to serve the same purposes that for a keeper to provide a cat with the means to dull its claws and to rid its claws of litter after using a litter box, the keeper must provide two pieces of equipment. Also, while the "Litter Box With Abrasive Surfaces" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,365 takes advantage of a cats natural urge to scratch both horizontal and vertical surfaces, the devices for dislodging litter from claws do not and are therefore believed to not be optimally effective. Also, animals clawing on unprotected abrasive surfaces tend to irritate the flesh of the paws.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus which facilitates simultaneous conditioning of an animals claws and efficiently ridding the claws of litter while protecting the flesh of the paws from irritation. Other objectives are that the apparatus be suitable to animals in a range of sizes, be easily maintained and convenient to use for the animals and the keepers.